roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M3A1
}} The M3A1 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 71, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The M3A1 is a lightened and modified variant of the M3. It is chambered in .45 ACP. The M3 submachine gun was an open bolt submachine gun designed by George Hyde, then manufactured by General Motors and other companies in the United States' military complex. The main goal of the M3 was to find a cheaper alternative and to replace more expensive and heavy M1/M1A1 Thompson. Cost savings for the M3 came from creating the weapon primarily out of stamped sheet metal, following the more cost-efficient designs of the British Sten and L2A3, and the German MP40. The M3A1 variant was introduced in December 1944, featuring a slightly reduced weight and a simplified cocking mechanism for the weapon. 'In-game' ''General Information The M3A1 is a powerful, slow-firing PDW, having the second lowest fully automatic rate of fire (RoF) in-game at 450 RPM, with only the AA-12 firing slower at 300 RPM. On the other hand, it has the highest maximum damage in-class, with only a two-shot kill (2SK) if at least one shot hits the head. The minimum damage is reasonable for a PDW chambered in .45 ACP, being a 4SK past 120 studs. It has mild, controllable recoil that makes hipfiring incredibly easy, but makes aimed fire more difficult. Usage & Tactics The M3A1 should not be used in a head-on fight, plain and simple, unless the user can get at least a headshot in. The low RoF hinders damage output in close-quarters-combat (CQC). This means that the M3A1 should be played far more defensively, where users can hunker down in cover or run away if they can't kill their target efficiently. Most weapons can kill faster and do not need aim that is as meticulous as the M3A1’s in a head-on fight, meaning that even if a user does manage to land some shots on target, it is likely that they will find themselves on the receiving end of a weapon with a much faster firerate. Engaging in the open with this weapon is not advised, and engaging multiple people without a clear advantage in either a distraction or sheer tactical advantage will virtually guarantee the user's death. The M3A1's firing characteristics are extremely stable, meaning that hipfire is rather easy to apply—users can feel free to run and gun as long as they play defensively and choose targets that are unlikely to be able to retaliate easily. Additionally, the low firerate makes automatic fire relatively easy when sighted in, but the high vertical recoil will make using a high zoom optic difficult in situations when fully automatic fire is needed. Tap firing while aimed, however, is still accurate, playing to the M3A1's strengths of remaining in cover and taking potshots. The ace up the M3A1's sleeve is that it can attach any suppressor without having its shots to kill (STK) value affected. Whatever suppressor the user chooses, this provides the immense benefit of remaining undetected while firing. The added benefit of stealth also means missed shots are less of a penalty as the user's position won't be shown on the minimap, making a missed opening shot less of a problem, as well as making hit-and-fade tactics even easier. However, suppressors can reduce the very low muzzle velocity of the M3A1 (1500 studs/s) even further, resulting in more difficult engagements at range. Ultimately, this makes the M3A1 somewhat of a good candidate for a stealth build, as recoil is easily controllable and muzzle velocity is low enough that the penalty for using a suppressor is minimal. Given the emphasis on defensive play, close-range sights such as the Reflex or Coyote Sight are good choices, given their low magnification level, thin frame, and wide field of view, allowing the user to switch to targets quickly without having to deal with the heavy recoil. The Kobra Sight is another good candidate, given that it’s both low magnification and has a reticle that makes it easier to lead targets. Conclusion The M3A1 may be slow and incapable of putting up a fight in close quarters, but comes into its own when players keep on the defensive with this weapon. Its slow firerate means that one can stay accurate, but punishes any misses with enough time for evasive targets to make their escape. With its relatively unique boon of being able to attach any suppressor without losing STK, it is a prime candidate for users who enjoy stealthy attacks and picking off softened targets. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Most suppressors do not affect STK requirement. * Most suppressors have minimal impact on muzzle velocity. * Controllable recoil. * Highest damage in class. * Only PDW in-game to have a torso multiplier. Cons: * Second slowest automatic RoF in-game. * Obstructive iron sights. * Missed shots will make TTK significantly longer. * Low muzzle velocity. * High muzzle flash—exacerbated with the iron sights. 'Trivia' * The M3's informal name as the "grease gun" came from its similar appearance to the actual grease gun that is used by mechanics to apply grease to parts. * In the test server, the M3A1 had a grey metallic color like its real life counterpart. However, when it was released, the color was changed to black, with only the magazine and the stock staying grey. * The M3A1 is one of the longest serving submachine guns in the U.S military, first serving in 1944 up until 1994. ** It was also used by the U.S. Secret Service until it was replaced with the Israeli UZIs. * The M3A1 has a charging slot in the bolt, allowing one's finger to charge the gun. ** Its predecessor, the M3, had an actual bolt handle. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Historical Weapons